Confidence
by ShitCook
Summary: Sanji is a rich and famous sous chef that always gets whatever he wishes. However, he meets a green-haired man who doesn't know his name and treats him like any commoner. He wants this man, but never had the confidence to go after him in fear of him finding out his rich and famous background and being treated differently. - AU, oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - A short one-shot idea I came up with. I had a dream about Zoro and Sanji and woke up with this idea and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it! XD**

* * *

Sanji was a chef. Not just any chef though. He was one of the best in the entire city, the sous chef at the famous Baratie.

He had everything he needed. If he didn't, he had plenty of money to buy it. He had been in numerous magazines and had a few interviews for the sake of the Baratie's reputation. However, he only ever went to one store, the same time and day, every week for the last 4 months. Every place he went, multiple people would surround him and ask for his autograph, except this one. It did happen on occasion, but not often.

Despite not having his own restaurant yet, everyone already knew his name. Everyone except one man with green hair.

"That'll be 12,000 beri's," Zoro said to him. The cashier never knew his name and Sanji was grateful for that. Behind the man, he could already see others staring at him. It wasn't very busy today either. He didn't care. He only came to this store for this one man. He treated Sanji like any other person. Sanji had grown fond of those knitted eyebrows and the grumpy look on the man's face.

Before he could hand his card to Zoro though, he felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and a beautiful little girl in pigtails was holding onto his pants and a magazine. She wore a cute flower dress. She looked up at him with deep brown eyes that matched her hair.

"Mr. Sanji. Can you sign this picture, please?" She held up the magazine and looked him in the eye. There was a hint of fear in the girl's eyes. From being rejected, maybe? He could never say no to such a sweet face.

"Of course, sweetheart." He gave her a warm smile to hopefully calm her fears. Next, he looked at Zoro. "Do you have a sharpie I could borrow?" Zoro turned and dug through a few things on a shelf below the register and next to it for a minute before handing over a blue sharpie.

"Thank you." Sanji turned back to the girl who was waiting nervously. He crouched down so he was closer to her height. He could use the wall of the checkout lane to sign it. "Is this for you, miss?"

"My mommy's birthday is coming up soon and she really likes you. She says your cooking is the best she has ever tasted. Daddy brought us shopping this time." She pointed in the direction of a man watching them from near the door. "When I saw you, I wanted to get your signature for her birthday." She was getting more excited as she finished the story. "Her name is April. She also says she wants to cook with you someday." She looked the most proud speaking her mother's name.

The explanation made Sanji smile. "I'm sure your mother will love this present. You're a very smart girl. How about this?" He wrote 'Happy Birthday April!' to the side of his picture and signed his name under it and continued talking. "When is your mother's birthday, sweetie?"

"It's in two days, on Thursday. Mommy and Daddy both took a day off work, so we can spend it together."

"Hmm." He thought for a minute. He thinks his schedule is pretty much clear on Thursday. It's early enough he can probably talk to the old geezer and get some time off in the morning.

He looked at Zoro again. Their eyes met and Sanji forgot what he was thinking about for a minute. For once, the man didn't look angry or bored. He looked curious. It was the most adorable expression he'd ever seen on the man's face.

Sanji stood up, still holding the magazine so the girl didn't leave. Laying it down in the small space they give you to write checks, he quickly paid for his groceries and asked Zoro for the receipt. Flipping it over, he continued writing. When he was finished, he tore off about one fifth of the receipt, which was only about four or five inches long. He did buy almost two carts full of food.

"Here you go, my little flower." He crouched again, handing her the magazine back and the piece of the receipt. Confused, she looked at the receipt and read it aloud before Sanji could finish explaining.

" _Call me and we can set up a time on your_ _wife's_ _birthday. I would love to cook breakfast with her the morning of. 483-38-"_ Her face lit up with the words, but Sanji cut her off. Zoro did NOT need his number until he grew the balls to give it to the man himself.

"Give that to your dad, okay?"

"Do you really mean it?" She started to almost bounce up and down on her feet with a smile that reached her ears. "Will you come over on my mommy's birthday?!"

He giggled a little at her reaction. "Of course I will. We can make that dream of hers to cook with me come true. I think she'll love that present from her daughter, don't you?" He smiled back at her and watched her pigtails bounce when she finally started jumping.

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. Sanji!" With that, she jumped at him and threw her arms around his shoulders in a hug. Then, she turned and ran back to her dad, jumping still and handing him the receipt with the biggest smile on her face. The man scanned his eyes over it before nodding in Sanji's direction. Sanji nodded back and watched the man and his daughter leave.

"Well, that was new." Sanji turned around and looked back at Zoro. He almost forgot he was even here.

The man never spoke much, but Sanji was grateful when he did. He possessed a soothing deep baritone voice that made Sanji shiver sometimes. When he realized what the man was talking about, his heart rate sped up. What if Zoro found out who he was now? Would he treat Sanji differently? There was a good chance he'd figure it out now. "Anyway, can I have that marker back?" Those green eyes met Sanji's blue one's expectantly and he felt the blood rush south. What he would give to see that look below him.. Or even above him.

"Oi. Are you even listening?" Zoro looked at him in confusion. Oh sweet Mary, he looked even hotter when he was confused. Sanji tried to pull himself together and put the marker in Zoro's outstretched hand, carefully avoiding skin contact. It would only make the problem in his pants worse.

"Thanks." Zoro just stared at him for a few seconds. Sanji stared back, anxiety building in his gut. "I hope you realize you can go now. You already paid for your food." Zoro gestured to the receipt on the spot he left it when he wrote the girl's father that note.

Sanji was torn between what to do. Zoro knew how to finally figure out who he was. And he was hoping to ask him out before Zoro found out.

Receipt in hand, he put the last of his groceries in his cart, but hesitated before walking away. He might as well go for it. Sanji turned around and planted his receipt back where he had picked it up from.

"Actually, can I have that sharpie back for a second. I forgot something." Zoro had that confused look on his face again. God, he was so fucking adorable.

"Sure. As long as you will want to give it back this time." Sanji rolled his eyes and took the marker Zoro was passing to him. Before he could lose his nerve, he scribbled on the receipt. Ripping it again, he passed the marker and the piece of paper back to Zoro, while discreetly slipping what was left of the receipt into his cart.

The cashier's face scrunched up in confusion and his eyebrows knitted again. The man looked so lost at what Sanji was doing. It made Sanji just want to take the man home and make love to him all night.

"What's this for?" Zoro asked him.

"For you, moss-head." Sanji winked at him before walking away, pushing his two carts like a pro.

Zoro looked down at the paper after Sanji walked away. His face heated up and he knew he looked as red as one of the tomatoes Sanji just bought. He glanced up to catch Sanji and that nice ass of his disappearing through the store doors.

Looking back at the piece of receipt left for him, his face heated up again.

 _Call me whenever you want to, hot stuff. 483-389-5403_


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro stared at the receipt on his coffee table.

After work yesterday and receiving the scrap of paper, he'd come home and went to bed. Today, at work, the receipt was all he could think about.

Should he call? Or should he text him to seem more casual? God, it had been so long since he'd done this. Briefly, he wondered when the last time Sanji had been involved with anyone, but pushed away the thought quickly. As far as he knew, the man didn't even mean it like that. He could be over-thinking it.

Another weight was added to the couch as his friend Ace sat down next to him, two beers in hand.

"Just call him or something already man. You've been staring at that piece of paper for an hour and a half already. Another hour isn't going to do shit." He passed Zoro a beer, which was quickly accepted and half of it downed. Ace chuckled and took a sip of his own beer. "I haven't seen you this stressed over someone in a while. When was the last time you even got any?" Zoro's eyebrows just slid further down his face in concentration.

"You should know the last time I got any," he said, sounding a little ashamed. It took a minute before Ace understood.

"Seriously dude? That was like 2 years ago. And it was basically a one night stand! Just call him. He obviously has an interest in you too."

"How do you know he's actually interested in me like that? Maybe he just wanted a friend. Luffy did the same thing when I met him," Zoro pointed out.

"Luffy is a LOT different. That's basically an invalid example. Just trust me, shut the fuck up, and call him. What's the worst that could happen? You get a new friend? He says 'I changed my mind'? No loss there. You haven't even gotten to know him yet. But he obviously wants to get to know you." Zoro finished the other half of his beer and took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll do it. You're right. What do I have to lose?" He picked up his phone and began to dial the number.

"Attaboy!" He gave Zoro a pat on the back and stood to leave and give the man some more privacy. With one last look at Zoro, he saw the man staring at his phone, his thumb hovering over the green call button.

"What the hell am I supposed to say if he answers?" Zoro asked, anxiety levels rising again as he looked at Ace for help.

The freckled man just chuckled again. "Just be yourself. Ask how his day was and at some point, just slip in the idea of a date. That simple." And he was gone.

Zoro stared at the green icon again and had to tell himself to ' _just do it'_ before slamming his finger down on the call button. He held the phone up to his ear, listening to the ringing in anticipation.

One ring..

Two..

Three..

 _What if he doesn't answer?_ He began to panic.

Four..

"Hello?"

 _Oh god. That gorgeous velvety voice._

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can you hear me?" _Shit._

"Oh. Yeah. Um. Hi." He chuckled a little bit, lost in his embarrassment. "This is Sanji, right?"

"Yeah. Zoro, I assume?" Sanji smiled on his end of the line. "Wasn't sure if you would call or not."

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, truly confused.

"Not many people would call someone who's basically a complete stranger to them." Sanji spoke as he stirred the soup he'd been making when the man called.

"I wouldn't call you a stranger anymore. I've known you for about 4 months now." The line went silent for a moment and Zoro tried to figure out what he did wrong, panicking a little, but Sanji beat him to the punch.

"You've been keeping track of how long I've been going to that store?" He smirked evilly, knowing he must've made an impression on Zoro if the man knew roughly how long it had been since the first time Sanji walked into the store.

"It's not that hard when you're my weekly customer. Don't think I didn't notice that you always stood at my register, even when there were open ones," Zoro said. He let a small smile slip onto his face, proud of thinking of something so quick.

"Touché," the chef replied with his own grin. "Have you eaten tonight?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Wanna come to mine for dinner tonight? I rented some movies too if you want." Zoro thought about the offer for a moment.

"How do I know you aren't going to poison me or drug and rape me? You said yourself that you're a stranger to me."

"But you proved me wrong, did you not? Also, I'm gonna be eating it too dumbass." Sanji let out a laugh, obviously enjoying this very much.

"Alright. You've convinced me. I just hope you can actually cook. Send me your address and I'll be over soon. Hope you don't live too far away either."

"I'm hurt you would even _think_ about doubting my skills after seeing how much I buy every week. But alright. I'll send it to you. Soup should be done when you get here I hope. See you soon?" They both smiled.

"See you soon, shit cook." Zoro laughed and hung up, hearing the man's protests on the other end, but ignoring them. "Ace!" The man was around to corner as soon as his name was called.

"Yes darling?" He said and trailed his eyes up and down Zoro's body. Zoro knew it was only to add emphasis to his little pet name.

"What did I tell you about calling me that? And I'm going to Sanji's for dinner tonight."

"Not dressed like that I hope," the man said, making his way back over to the couch. "Unless you're trying to be incredibly bold." He flopped down on it and spread himself out while Zoro looked at his own outfit.

Boxers. That was it.

"Shit. What am I supposed to wear?" He cursed and stared at his friend for help. Brown eyes just stared back at him and the man took another drink of his beer.

"You couldn't have asked me _before_ I sat back down?"

Zoro rolled his eyes and rushed to his room. Be damned if Ace decided to follow or not.

* * *

In the end, Ace had helped him pick out a nice pair of jeans that his friend said made his ass look 'fuckable' and a short sleeve shirt that clung to his biceps and shoulders, but hung down to hide to the rest of his torso. The 'hide the surprise for later', Ace had called it.

Now, he cautiously knocked on the grey door in front of him. This house was.. HUGE. What did this dude _do_ for a living? It was a beautiful mansion with columns out front and a decent sized yard. You could see the garden in the back from the road. Part of him hoped this wasn't Sanji's house. A man living at this standard, interested in a mediocre guy of _Zoro's_ standard? How would Sanji react to seeing Zoro's home?

A man shorter than Zoro opened the door and he felt relief hit him when he didn't recognize the man. Sanji was his height. This couldn't be his house.

"Oh. Good evening sir. Master Sanji told me you'd be here. He is currently finishing up dinner. Would you like to see him first or simply head to the dining room?" Holy fuck, this was his house.

"Um.. I guess I'd like to see him please." This is so awkward.

"Right this way." Zoro followed the man inside and through a handful of hallways, but not without the butler dude having to stop him from going the wrong way a few times. Soon they came into what was obviously a kitchen and amazing aromas began to surround him and fill his nose. The cook was bent over in front of the oven and pulled out a cookie sheet of homemade biscuits while Work From Home played from a radio on the countertop.

Damn, that ass.

Sanji was alerted to the newcomers behind him by the sound of Zoro's stomach growling loudly.

"Biscuits just finished so we can eat as soon as it cools some more." Sanji looked over his shoulder at the man beside Zoro. "Dish up bowls please and let everyone else know dinner is done." The man nodded and began doing as he was asked. After Sanji finished stirring the soup one last time, he finally turned around and Zoro smiled at the man's apron.

"Kiss the cook? Really? How original. Pink too!" Zoro rubbed his head in over-exaggeration.

"Hey. Don't diss on the pink. Real men wear pink," the cook said with a smile on his face and lit up his cigarette.

"Oh my god.." Zoro said in shock.

"What is it?" was asked in feigned curiosity.

"I'm interested in a basic bitch.." he trailed off as Sanji laughed.

"Glad to know you're interested," Sanji said with a sexy smile on his face as Zoro's turned red.

"I actually just said that, didn't I?"

"You did. Now, let's eat." Sanji untied his apron and hung it on a small hook on the wall. He grabbed one bowl of soup and passed it to Zoro. Grabbing his own, he led the way to the living room. Not without having to help Zoro more than he should have though.

They both took a seat on Sanji's massive couch once they got there. It was huge, but they both sat next to each other. With permission from the cook, Zoro pulled a pillow into his lap and sat the bowl on it. He scooped up a spoonful and blew on it, excited to soon be trying this man's cooking.

"Hm. The A Team or the new Bourne movie?" Sanji questioned.

"Never seen the other Bourne movies," ceasing his blowing long enough to answer.

"The A Team it is. I wasn't sure I was up for something _too_ serious anyway. This one is supposed to be funny at least." Sanji put the movie in and took his place on the couch, doing the same as Zoro.

Zoro tasted his soup as Sanji skipped to the beginning of the movie and _oh my god._ This guy could _cook!_ He scooped three more mouthfuls of it into his mouth. The fourth bite, he froze with the bite halfway to his mouth, staring at the blonde that now sat now to him with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Good?" the man asks. Zoro put down his spoon slowly.

"It's okay," he mumbles. It was obvious the man was already on his high horse and Zoro wasn't going to praise him and stroke his ego.

He'd gladly stroke something else though.

Sanji clenched his teeth a little bit. Okay? _His_ food is _okay_? Yeah. That's cute.

Not long after the movie started, the butler brought them the forgotten biscuits. They watched the movie and ate together, making small comments here and there. Sanji stole glances too, noticing the way Zoro inhaled his soup when he thought the cook wasn't looking. He also kept note of the fact that Zoro had asked the butler to refill his bowl, not once, but twice.

By the end of the movie, they were both leaned back against the pillows and Zoro had slid his arm behind the cook, none too discreetly.

"I think that movie was well worth it," Sanji said.

"Hell yeah it was. Worth it enough for me to handle your ass criticizing the entire thing," Zoro added.

"Oh that was nothing," Sanji said as he turned off his tv and his systems. "You should see me watch an older movies."

"Oh god no. I don't know if I could handle that much." Zoro laughed and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He couldn't help, but watch the tall blonde bend over to take care of the movie.

"Got a good view?" Zoro turned red and said nothing. "C'mon. How do you feel about wine?"

* * *

Sanji giggled to himself with his glass half full still.

"So this Luffy kid, swung off this chandelier, landed on top of you and gave you his number before running off while being chased by a handful of cops?" Sanji sat on the countertop and Sanji stood across from him, leaning his back against the other counter.

"Yep. Now he's my best friend." Zoro laughed along and sipped more of his wine. He wasn't one for wine, but this wasn't the worst. "Kid's gotten me put in jail I think twice now."

"Ooo. Revealing a criminal record on the first date? Risky." The cook could feel the wine hitting him. He was getting a bit warm too and thought about changing into a short sleeved shirt. Or just taking it off altogether. He would probably do either right about now.

"First date, huh. It sounds nice when you say it out loud. Or maybe that's just because I like hearing you say it," Zoro smiled at the cook, trying to be sly at first, but it just turned into a genuine smile. He was struck _again_ with how gorgeous this man was.

"Our first date, huh? It's always had a nice little ring to it," Sanji said and watched as he swirled the wine around his glass. The way Zoro was staring at him made him feel.. _weird._

Zoro tipped back his glass and sat it on the counter next to the cook.

Suddenly, Zoro was between the cook's legs and Sanji held his own glass off to the side. It still sloshed around his glass, but he didn't spill a drop. A hand slid up to his cheek and turned his focus away from his wine. His eyes met deep green ones. Slowly, he sat his crystal down on the counter and his arms automatically slid over the green-haired man's shoulders, hands hanging limply behind him.

Sanji laughed and Zoro's face twisted in confusion until he felt a hand in his hair. Zoro dropped his shoulders a bit and laughed too.

"You are absolutely beautiful. You know that?" Zoro said. Sanji stopped laughing and their eyes met again. Both had smiles on their faces. Zoro took his chance, pulling Sanji closer to him by his hips and leaning in when he felt legs wrap around his waist.

"Sir. You have a phone call from a Mr. Luffy," the butler said, holding a phone towards Zoro.

"Really Alexander? Did you _have_ to?" Sanji asked in irritation. The butler, Alexander, just winked at the cook. _Just winked with a smirk on his face!_

"Thank you." Zoro took the phone.

"ZORO! Are you coming home? When's dinner? Are you bringing meat home for dinner?"

"Luffy. Calm down. How did you even get this number?" Zoro asked, while Sanji laughed on the counter still.

"It was on your table. Duh. So? Meat?" Zoro looked at the clock. 11:00.

"Where's your brother? Isn't it a little late for dinner?" He swore it was like having a little kid.

"Well, I had dinner at Nami's a little while ago, so this is like an after dinner dinner. And Ace went out. Said he was meeting up with someone." Zoro just sighed. _Great._

"Luffy, why didn't you just go home to eat? Your dad always had food in the fridge, especially meat." There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I didn't think about that. You're right Zoro. I'm gonna go home now. Bye!" And the line was cut off. Zoro almost wanted to cry. To be interrupted by the butler so he could talk to Luffy, which turned out to be completely and utterly pointless.

He passed the phone back to Alexander and the man disappeared.

"Does that mean you need to leave soon then?" Sanji asked. Zoro turned to face him again.

He couldn't believe he was on a _date_ with this man.

"Thankfully, no. Luffy apparently didn't think about going home. When I reminded him, he hung up on me and took off. Lord knows my fridge will be empty when I get home though. I hate shopping."

"Stay the night with me," Sanji blurted out before he thought about it much. "We can go shopping tomorrow. There's always a few things I run out of quick. And I'm a chef. I'm always gonna need _something_ when I go shopping." Silence hung in the air for a moment, but not for long.

"Alright." Zoro couldn't hide the giddiness it brought when Sanji asked him to stay.

"We have plenty of guest rooms." Sanji's face went as red as a fire truck and he swung his feet against the cupboards a bit and watched them, purposely avoiding eye contact. "But if you want, mine is a California King." It was followed by a yawn. It _was_ a Friday night after all and they'd both worked today.

Zoro wrapped an arm around his stomach and bowed with his other arm out towards the door. "Lead the way Master Sanji," he said with a crooked smile. On a second thought, he offered his hand to the cook to help him off the counter.

Sanji took it and didn't let go as he led the green haired idiot out of the kitchen. He'd noticed the man's sense of direction. It was obvious he'd get lost in an empty room with a single door in it.

He smiled to himself at the thought and led Zoro upstairs until they reached his room. Letting go of Zoro's hand, he began to strip, _really_ hoping Zoro wouldn't get lost on his way to the bed since it was right in front of him.

Zoro just watched as the cook began to peel off the layers of clothes. The moonlight leaked in through the glass doors that led to a balcony enough to light up the man's pale skin and show the muscles that were hidden beneath.

Now he understood what Ace meant at least.

"Hey, cook." Sanji stopped unbuttoning his pants to give his attention to Zoro. "Bathroom?" Green eyes followed a pale finger to a door not far from the bed and Zoro started for it. He found the light easily, but before he could step inside, he heard his name being called and looked back.

"Don't take too long," Sanji said. The man was looking over his own shoulder at Zoro and the muscles in his back moved smoothly as he teasingly slid his boxers down over the most perky and gorgeous ass Zoro swears he has ever laid eyes on. They slid the rest of the way down the man's legs and the cook stepped out of them, crawling into the silk sheets covering the bed.

Zoro slipped into the bathroom and did his business as quick as he could. On his way back to the bed, he lost his clothes too, including his boxers. He slid into the bed behind Sanji and gazed at the man.

To find him asleep.

Zoro smiled to himself and had to resist the urge to laugh. Here, this man was _just_ being an insane tease no more than two minutes ago, but now he was fast asleep. Obviously, he was more tired than he let on.

Wrapping his arm around the cook's waist, Zoro inched his body closer. When he was close enough, he had to stop, control his breathing and fix his train of thought before relaxing into the bed and the body next to his. There was no doubt in his mind that _this, this_ was the beginning of something special.

Before long, Zoro was fast asleep too.

* * *

 **A/N - Yes, I decided to make a second chapter. Lol I hope it's just as good as the first. That was what I was worried the most about because I liked the first one so much. But please, tell me if this one lives up to the first! Your feedback is what keeps me writing! I love hearing from anyone and everyone.**


End file.
